


Final Breaths

by captainhookcaptainfreedom



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 100th episode, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Captain Swan - Freeform, Character Death, Dark, Dark One Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Dark One Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Dark One Emma Swan, Dark One Emma Swan, Dark One's Dagger, Drabble, F/M, Murder, Prediction, Romance, Season/Series 04, Suicide, Tears, Tragedy, Winter Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 09:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhookcaptainfreedom/pseuds/captainhookcaptainfreedom
Summary: CS (Captain Swan) drabble. My take on what could happen in Winter Finale. Emma finds a way to get rid of the darkness forever.Originally published on fanfiction.net





	Final Breaths

**Author's Note:**

> A little CS drabble about what I think could happen in the winter finale but probably won't. Although if this were to happen they could both go to the underworld where we could bring in Hades and previous villains for 100th episode.

"You know I love you," her voice trembled. It was the first time she had shown any sign of nervousness since she had become the dark one. "I'm sorry I kept the truth from you, but you must understand. I only did it for you. I did it the way I thought was right. You would have done the same."

He smirked at her. "Actually, no."

The words fell heavy from his lips. It was like the first time all over again. She failed to trust him and she lost him as a consequence. "I love you. Please know that." Emma struggled to meet his eyes.

He looked away from her and his teeth ran against his bottom lip. "I know you do," he whispered out into the night. They stood in the center of the street. It was the same place that she had taken on the darkness. "And I meant what I said before. I will never be able to stop loving you, Emma swan."

Their eyes met and for a moment it was as if everything was back to the way it was before. Before all the trouble with the darkness had happened.

Emma broke away from the semblance of their previous perfection. "Then I know you'll understand why I have to do this," her voice quivered. Tears brimmed her eyelids as she took another step towards him.

Then the shock appeared on Killian's face and he glanced down to see the blood spread out from where metal pierced his skin. He saw the same bloody design on her chest as well. She had run Excalibur through them both. Into his back and out hers. The blade killed the darkness. It also killed them.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah guys that's it. Leave a review pretty please!


End file.
